


The Things which You See

by GitaChibi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Humor, I'll add more pairing and character later, M/M, Slow Build, Teacher Kiyoshi, teacher kagami
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitaChibi/pseuds/GitaChibi
Summary: Tidak cukup hanya dengan dilempar balik dari Amerika ke Jepang, Kagami harus mengajar di sebuah desa terpencil. Juga tinggal dengan cowok yang berkata 'suka' di pertemuan pertama. Well, setidaknya banyak hal menarik yang terjadi di sana - AU, KagaKuro//Transfered fanfic from FFnet.Update every monday :)





	1. Found You

Sekelilingnya adalah kegelapan.

Tanpa adanya cahaya, bayangan berkumpul menjadi satu adalah tempatnya selalu berada.

Dalam bayangan dia tak melihat apapun. Tapi juga melihat semuanya.

Dalam bayangan dia sendiri. Tapi dia tidak sendiri.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dalam waktu yang lama tanpa dia sadari, dirinya telah menjadi satu dengan bayangan.

Dia adalah bayangan, yang merindukan cahaya.

**xxx**

**Kuroko No Basuke**

**The Things which You See**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning :** Totally AU, no Basket, shonen-ai, might be OOC dan typo

**xxx**

Kagami Taiga berpikir kalau dirinya adalah orang yang cukup toleran.

Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan universitas di Jepang, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika. Disambut oleh orang tuanya, dan teman dekat yang sudah seperti saudaranya, juga guru yang mengajarkan berbagai macam hal adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Cowok berambut merah ini lalu bertekad untuk hidup di Amerika dan menjadi guru di sana.

...Harusnya begitu. Sebelum guru kesayangannya yang sangat cantik dan seksi, entah karena waktu itu dia sedang mabuk atau apa, membujuk orang tuanya untuk mengirim kembali Taiga ke Jepang.

"Tiger harusnya mengajar di Jepang saja! Sedikit petualangan di luar akan lebih menarik, kan?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat orang tua Kagami manggut-manggut dan menyuruh anak semata wayang mereka kembali ke Jepang. Alex, sang guru dalam keadaan setengah sadar langsung bercerita bagusnya Jepang, menghasilkan orang tua Kagami lebih mantap untuk mengirimkan kembali anak mereka ke negeri matahari terbit.

Taiga yang tak bisa menyela orang tuanya dan Alex, yang sudah membicarakan banyak hal menyebabkan kepala Taiga berdenyut pusing. Cowok itu menoleh ke arah sahabat terbaiknya, Himuro Tatsuya. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum seakan berkata 'Sampai jumpa, Taiga'.

Hasil semua itu adalah Kagami Taiga kembali ke Jepang, lebih tepatnya ke sebuah desa bernama Seirin-_Mura_*, yang masih kental dengan alam yang hijau dan udara yang bersih. Jauh dari kebisingan kota dan polusi kendaraan. Sekarang Taiga sedang berdiri di depan stasiun kereta, berjarak kira-kira satu jam dari desa, menunggu jemputan dari desa.

Kagami Taiga adalah orang yang toleran. Buktinya dia masih belum memukul apapun, walaupun hatinya sekarang sedang terbakar api sesuai namanya*. Kemarahan karena sikap orang tua dan gurunya hanya bisa ditahan. Semoga saja desa yang akan ditinggalinya adalah tempat yang menarik dan dapat memuaskannya.

"Hei, permisi~"

Kagami menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata datang dari orang yang sekarang berdiri persis di depannya. Sang macam pun langsung mundur, kaget karena tidak menyadari kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Y,ya?" Cowok berambut merah itu mengelus dadanya, masih terkejut.

"Anda Kagami Taiga-san, kan? Kenalkan, namaku Kiyoshi Teppei." Cowok yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dar Kagami itu mengulurkan tangannya. Yang langsung dijabat balik.

"Aku juga guru di Seirin, dan aku diberi tugas untuk menjemputmu. Jadiiii, ayo berangkat?" Kiyoshi menunjuk mobil _pick up_ miliknya. Mengisyarakat Kagami untuk naik.

**xxx**

Sesuai dugaan Kagami, Seirin adalah sebuah desa terpencil. Kurangnya fasilitas diganti dengan alam yang indah. Untuk saat ini, guru pemula ini sudah cukup puas terhibur dengan pemandagan yang indah dan warga yang baik hati.

Karena desa yang kecil, hanya ada satu sekolah di sini yaitu SD Seirin. Tapi karena Kiyoshi Teppei, yang tadi menjemputnya, cukup kewalahan mengajar banyak anak dalam berbagai umur yang datang dari desa-desa tetangga, Kagami diperlukan untuk membantunya. Setelah dibicarakan lagi, diputuskan kalau Kiyoshi akan mengajar anak kelas 1 sampai 3 dan Kagami bagian anak kelas atas yaitu kelas 4 sampai 6.

Hanya ada dua orang yang benar-benar menjabat sebagai guru di sekolah ini. Walaupun begitu, ada banyak warga desa yang membantu. Kiyoshi mengenalkan sang guru baru pada orang-orang ini.

Ada Hyuuga Junpei yang kurang lebih bertugas sebagai kepala desa. Hal ini dikarenakan kepala desa yang sebenarnya sudah cukup tua, dan dia serta para manula lainnya setuju untuk memilih anak muda untuk menjadi kepala desa. Menurut Kiyoshi, Hyuuga pandai dalam memimpin dan memberi dukungan pada yang lain, karena itulah dia yang dipilih. Cowok yang memakai kacamata ini menyambut Kagami dengan baik, juga berterima kasih karena kedatangannya tugas Kiyoshi bisa berkurang.

Lalu ada Aida Riko. Cewek berambut pendek yang tinggal bersama ayahnya. Sang ayah adalah satu-satunya dokter di desa, sedangkan Aida adalah perawat yang sering berkeliling memeriksa keadaan para manula. Cewek ini juga menyambut Kagami dengan gembira, sambil memukul punggung cowok itu. Kagami tersenyum sambil menahan sakit.

Masih banyak yang lain, tapi karena hari sudah sore, Kiyoshi berjanji akan mengenalkan semuanya pada Kagami esok hari. Sekarang mereka sedang menuju tempat yang akan menjadi rumah Kagami. Sambil berjalan, guru senior yang selalu tersenyum itu menjelaskan jalan dan tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Kagami mencoba mengingatnya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Hampir semua rumah, kecuali klinik keluarga Aida dan sekolah, adalah rumah bergaya Jepang. Rumah kayu yang terbuka, dikelilingi oleh taman yang luas. Selama di Jepang, Kagami tinggal di apartemen dan tidak pernah tinggal di rumah Jepang. Karena itu dia cukup menanti rumah yang akan ditinggalinya.

"Oh, ya. Kagami~" Setelah selesai menjelaskan tempat-tempat di desa, Kiyoshi memanggil nama Kagami. Guru muda itu lalu menangkat alisnya, mengerti kalau masih ada hal yang perlu dijelaskan.

"Rumah tempatmu akan tinggal, pemiliknya juga tingga di situ. Dia selalu hidup sendiri, karena itu orang-orang desa yang lain setuju kalau kau lebih baik tinggal di situ." Kiyoshi berkata masih sambil tersenyum.

"Ada pemiliknya? Apa tidak menggangu?"

"Tenang saja. Dia juga sudah setuju, kok. Biasanya di siang hari, orang desa bergantian menemaninya. Kalau kau tinggal di sana, dia juga akan terbantu."

Melihat wajah Kagami yang bingung, Kiyoshi menambahkan, "kau akan mengerti kalau sudah bertemu dengannya."

**xxx**

Rumah bergaya Jepang yang sekarang sedang dilihatnya terlihat lebih luas dari yang lain. Pohon disekitarnya juga lebih lebat, juga semak-semak yang lebih banyak. Bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh juga lumayan banyak. Kebun yang tidak terlalu diatur, tapi masih terlihat indah.

"Bagus, kan? Selamat datang di rumah barumu, Kagami-sensei~" Kiyoshi yang meihat wajah kagum Kagami langsung tertawa kecil. Sang macan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya. Dan dia sadar kalau Kiyoshi membuka pintu masuk geser di depannya, langsung masuk begitu saja ke _genkan_*.

"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa masuk begitu saja?" Kagami yang ragu, tetap diam tidak bergerak.

"Tidak apa-apa~. Tidak apa-apa~. Dia pasti sudah tahu kalau ada kita, kok." Kiyoshi sudah duduk di _genkan_, dalam proses melepas sepatunya. Kagami menghela napas dan akhirnya beranjak masuk.

Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada di samping Kiyoshi. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan hitam, yang sangat lucu. Tapi sangat mengerikan bagi Kagami.

"Guk!"

"HUWAAAAAA! ! !"

Kagami berlari mundur menjauh dari sesuatu itu. Kedua tangannya diangkat di depan badannya, sebagai tameng. Wajahnya pucat berganti warna.

"Lho, Ni-go? Sejak kapan ada disitu?" Kiyoshi mengelus kepala sang anjing kecil. Yup, sesuatu itu adalah seeokor anak anjing. Bercorak hitam dan putih, anjing bernama Ni-go itu menggoyangkan ekornya. Tanda senang kepalanya dielus.

"Ki, Kiyoshi-san...?" Kagami yang masih menjauh dari anjing kecil itu bersuara pelan. Kiyoshi menggendong Ni-go dan menjawab,

"Ya, Kagami-sensei~?" Sambil menjawab dia maju langkah demi langkah mendekati Kagami. Yang didekati langsung mundur menjauh.

"Bi, bisa tolong jauhkan makhluk itu...?" Jari telunjuk yang bergetar menunjuk ke arah Ni-go. Si anjing yang entah mengerti atau tidak, langsung membalas dengan mengonggong. Kagami menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak dan lari dari tempat itu.

"Kagami-sensei takut anjing? Di luar dugaan ya~" Masih dengan senyumannya, Kiyoshi tertawa. Walaupun begitu, dia perlahan menjauh dari Kagami dan kembali ke _genkan_. Melepas sepatu, lalu masuk.

"Lebih tepatnya trauma..." Kagami mengikuti Kiyoshi masuk ke rumah yang akan ditinggalinya itu. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari ni-go yang sekarang sudah ditaruh Kiyoshi di lantai kayu. Lalu cowok itu melihat tanda tanya di atas kepala _senpai_-nya. "Tolong jangan tanya..."

"Oke, oke~. Santai saja~. Nah, Ni-go. Bisa antarkan kami ke tuanmu?" Seperti mengerti perkataan Kiyoshi, Ni-go berjalan masuk membimbing kedua guru untuk mengikuti anjing kecil itu. Kagami masih menjaga jarak, sambil melihat ke sekeliling rumah. Kiyoshi bersandung pelan.

"Guk!"

Ni-go berhenti di depan pintu geser yang terbuka sedikit. Cukup untuk seekor anjing seperti Ni-go lewat. Kiyoshi yang tangannya menggapai pintu geser, terhenti ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Okaeri, Ni-Go. Dan Selamat datang Kiyoshi-san. Juga _sensei_ baru."

Kagami kaget dengan suara yang muncul tiba-tiba ini. Dia menoleh ke arah Kiyoshi, yang sekarang tersenyum sambil berbisik 'benar, kan? Dia tahu.' Senpai-nya lalu menggeser pintu itu, diikuti Ni-go yang langsung masuk, mendekat ke tuannya yang sedang duduk berselimut _futon_*.

"Maaf menggangu, Kuroko~"

**xxx**

Napas Kagami tertahan begitu melihat 'Kuroko', tuan dari anjing kecil Ni-go. Berselimut _futon_ dan memakai _kimono_, dia duduk di tengah kamar yang terhubung dengan halaman luar. Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk, meniup pelan rambut biru langitnya. Kulitnya sangat putih, bahkan bisa dibilang pucat. Seperti boneka yang rapuh, itulah yang pertama kali ada di pikiran Kagami.

'_Boneka yang rapuh. Dengan perban putih melingkar menutupi kedua matanya...'_

Kagami memandang wajah Kuroko, yang kedua bola matanya tak tampak. Sang macan langsung mengerti, apa yang dimaksud Kiyoshi dengan membantu lelaki ini.

"Langsung saja. Kagami-sensei, ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia pemilik rumah ini. Kuroko, ini Kagami Taiga. Sensei baru yang akan menumpang di sini." Suara Kiyoshi yang mengenalkan dirinya, membuat Kagami tersadar pandangannya terpaku pada Kuroko. Dia lalu menggaruk kepalanya, tanda dia sedang canggung.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga. Aku akan menumpang dan mungkin merepotkanmu, jadi... Mohon bantuannya." Cowok berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Oh, ya. Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal di sini." Dia lalu menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. Kagami memang canggung dalam hal sopan santun.

"Kagami-kun...?" Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk walaupun Kiyoshi berbicara, sekarang mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkannya ke arah asal suara Kagami. Matanya yang tidak bisa melihat hanya bisa mengira-ngira posisi Kagami berada.

"Ya?"

Satu suara lagi dari Kagami menunjukkan posisinya sekarang. Kuroko lalu bergeser pelan mendekat ke arahnya. Pandangan mata yang tertutup perban itu tidak lepas dari wajah Kagami. Sekarang cowok berambut biru itu duduk tepat di depan sang macan. Dan perlahan tangan putihnya dijulurkan. Menyentuh wajah Kagami.

Yang disentuh terlalu terkejut sampai diam seribu bahasa. Matanya melirik ke arah _senpai_-nya, yang sepertinya tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Merasakan tangan Kuroko yang dingin meraba wajahnya, Kagami kembali menahan napas. Tangan mungil Kuroko menelusuri wajahnya, dari rambut merahnya, dahi, alis mata, mata, pipi, hidung, mulut. Kembali lagi ke pipi. Tangan itu lalu mengelus pelan pipinya.

Dan mungkin dia salah dengar, Kuroko menggumamkan 'ketemu' . Sangat pelan.

"Ehem!" Kagami menoleh ke arah _senpai_-nya, napasnya telah kembali. Tapi dia masih merasakan tangan mungil itu mengelus pipinya. Pemilik tangan itu tetap memandang ke arahnya, tidak bergeming mendengar suara Kiyoshi.

"Kau menyukai _sensei_ baru ini, Kuroko~?" Pertanyaan dan senyuman Kiyoshi yang di luar nalar itu sukses membuat Kagami melebarkan matanya. Baru saja dia ingin membantah pertanyaan itu, perkataannya dipotong oleh jawaban Kuroko.

"Ya, aku suka padamu. Kagami-kun."

Kalau dia bisa berteriak, mungkin dia akan melakukannya. Sayang, atmosfir tidak mendukung. Jawaban Kuroko yang tanpa basa-basi, tapi bernada datar itu membuat Kagami menelan kata bantahannya. Dia kembali menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. Dan melihatnya. Senyum kecil yang hampir terlewatkan.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya, Kagami-kun."

_Ketemu. Cahaya-ku._

**xxx**

**#First things : Find you#**

**xxx**

**Seirin-Mura : **Sudah pasti diambil dari Seirin. Awalanya pingin pake Kiseki, tapi kok ya nggak cocok banget. Desa Keajaiban? Yah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

**Kagami Taiga: **Ditulis dengan kanji Ka(Api) dan Kami(Dewa). Lalu Taiga itu pelafalan Tiger dalam bahasa Jepang.

**Genkan : **Dibagian depan rumah ala Jepang, ada tempat untuk melepas sepatu, yang lantainya masih semen atau keramik. Lalu kita naik ke atas lantai kayu untuk masuk. Tempat ini disebut Genkan alias gerbang masuk.

**Futon : **Kasur plus selimut ala Jepang. Kalau tidak dipakai, dilipat dan dipinggirkan.

**Ni-go : **Si nomor dua. Di Fanfic ini namanya hanya Ni-go. Nggak ada Tetsuya-nya.


	2. You're My Light. I'm Your Shadow

Dia adalah bayangan di dalam kegelepan.

Tanpa ada cahaya, dia tak melihat apapun.

Yang dilihatnya adalah dunia kegelepan. Yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat seseorang yang tinggal di dunia cahaya.

Karena itu dia terus mencari. Terus merindukannya.

Cahaya. Yang hidup di dunia penuh cahaya, tapi dapat menerangi dunianya yang gelap.

Cahaya. Yang bisa melihat semuanya. Gelap maupun terang.

Cahaya miliknya, yang akan terus bersamanya.

**xxx**

**Kuroko No Basuke**

**The things which you see**

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning :** Totally AU, no Basket, shonen-ai, might be OOC dan typo

**xxx**

Walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak sadar, Kagami Taiga adalah seorang guru yang terampil.

Dia memang tak cocok dengan anak-anak, dan karena sifatnya yang keras, dia susah bergaul dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Masalah yang selalu dia dapat di Jepang. Sistem _senpai_-_kouhai_* adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan. Kagami sangat bersyukur karena Kiyoshi tak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap dan _keigo_*-nya yang cukup aneh.

Kembali ke pembicaraan awal, Kagami Taiga adalah guru yang terampil. Dapat dibuktikan dengan keadaannya sekarang. Di hari pertama dia mengajar, murid-murid yang berkisar dari tingkat SMP dan SMA itu langsung respek padanya. Guru muda dengan rambut merahnya sudah cukup menarik perhatian para murid, ditambah dengan sikapnya yang supel, juga cara mengajar yang gampang dicerna. Cara instan untuk disukai para murid.

Hanya satu kekurangan guru ini. Para murid tahu kalau Kagami-sensei kelahiran Amerika, jadi mereka memakluminya. Guru baru itu juga sudah mengakui dan minta tolong diberitahu tahu kalau dia salah.

"Umm, Kagami-sensei? Kanji-nya salah tulis lagi..."

"Eh? Ah, iya. Maaf."

Kagami langsung menghapus kanji yang baru saja ditulisnya, melihat ke buku teks untuk melihat kanji yang benar. Ini susahnya Bahasa Jepang. Walaupun dia menghabiskan masa SMA dan kuliahnya di sini, tetap saja dia benci dengan yang namanya kanji. Bisa dibayangkan betapa susahnya dia melewati masa mahasiswanya dengan dosen yang cerewet dengan huruf-huruf terkutuk ini.

"Sensei! Masih salah tuh..."

"Eh? GAH!"

Kagami kembali menulis ulang kanji sial itu. Biasanya dia tidak seceroboh ini. Mungkin ini gara-gara dia masih tegang di hari pertama. Iya, pasti karena itu. Bukan karena seorang berambut biru yang tak bisa melihat, dan tinggal bersamanya sekarang. Pasti bukan!

Tanpa bisa dilawan, otak Kagami langsung kembali ke waktu itu. Di mana dia pertama kali bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan ketika cowok berambut biru itu menyatakan perasaannya. Setelah kejadian yang terjadi sore kemarin itu, dia belum bisa berhadapan dengan Kuroko lagi. Jadi tadi malam dia menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Kuroko. Hal yang mudah karena lawannya itu tak keluar dari kamarnya.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. Dia ingat kalau Kuroko tidak beranjak dari futonnya. Hanya Ni-go, anjing kecil miliknya yang 'menyapa' Kagami tadi pagi. Dibalas dengan guru muda yang langsung lari secepat dia bisa keluar rumah. Untungnya dia sudah sarapan. Tapi cukup menyesal karena tak sempat memberikan makan pagi yang dibuatnya – sup miso, tamagoyaki, onigiri* – pada Kuroko.

'_Apa dia tak apa-apa? Jangan-jangan belum makan apapun...'_

Ketika pikiran Kagami sedang melayang-layang, murid-muridnya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kanji yang makin kacau saja. Melihat keadaan guru mereka yang jelas sekali pikirannya ada di tempat lain, menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

**xxx**

"Kagami-_sensei_~"

Kiyoshi Teppei berdiri dihadapannya, masih lengkap dengan senyum lebar dan aura bunganya. Kagami yang sudah lelah mengajar, heran sendiri darimana tenaga senpai-nya ini. Dia mengangguk pelan menjawab salam.

"_Senpai_."

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang guru. Bersiap-siap untuk pulang setelah hari yang panjang. Dilihatnya Kiyoshi memegang dua buah kotak _bento_* yang diarahkan padanya. Kagami sambil mengangkat alis mengambil bento itu.

"Senpai, _bento_ ini..."

"Makan siangmu dan Kuroko. Biasanya ada yang mengantarkannya langsung ke rumah Kuroko, tapi kan sekarang ada Kagami-sensei~."

Kiyoshi lalu mendorong Kagami yang membeku di tempat menuju keluar ruangan dan mengunci pintunya. Badannya yang lebih besar dari Kagami kembali menarik _kouhai_ rambut merahnya, keluar dari gedung sekolah. Senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kagami-_sensei_, ada yang mau kau tanyakan tentang teman satu atapmu?"

Oh, menyenangkan sekali melihat reaksi Kagami dengan kata 'teman satu atap'. Kiyoshi rasanya mengerti kenapa Kuroko langsung suka dengan sang macan.

"Em, banyak sebenarnya..." Setelah tenang, Kagami mulai bicara. "Apa dia memang... selalu seperti itu?"

"Menyatakan cinta?" Kagami kembali panik. "Tidak juga. Yah, terkadang dia memang berkata suka pada seseorang. Tapi Kagami-_sensei_, kau orang pertama yang dapat pernyataan langsung seperti itu. Tepat di pertemuan pertama."

"O, oke..." Kagami memijat keningnya dengan tangan yang tidak memeluk kotak bento. "Lalu tentang _bento_ ini..."

"Dengan keadaan seperti itu, tidak mungkin Kuroko masak, kan? Sepertinya yang kubilang kemarin, orang desa bergantian menemaninya. Sekaligus bersih-bersih dan masak. Yah, entah kenapa rumah Kuroko tak pernah kotor sih..." Kiyoshi tersenyum. "Oh, ya! Tadi pagi bagaimana? Kalian sarapan, kan? Kurasa masih ada persediaan makanan di kulkas."

"Yah, aku bisa masak sih. Jadi tidak masalah." Senpai yang lebih tinggi tiga senti* itu nyengir mendengar fakta milik kouhainya. "Tapi... Aku tak sempat memberikannya pada Kuroko. Karena eh,... sedikit masalah."

Tidak mungkin Kagami bilang kalau dia lari karena salam dari Ni-go. Biarkan rasa takut dan malu, serta teriakan yang membelah pagi itu tak diketahui siapapun.

"Hmm, kalau begitu cepatlah pulang. Mungkin saja Kuroko belum makan apapun." Kiyoshi menepuk punggung Kagami pelan. Senyumnya seakan mengatakan 'dan bicara dengannya. Dan jadian dengannya~' komplit dengan nada menyanyi dan aura bunga.

"_Senpai_...!"

"Oh, itu Hyuuga. Hyuugaaa~" Cowok berkacamata yang dipanggil menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. "Yah, sampai besok Kagami-sensei~"

Dan Kiyoshi meninggalkan Kagami seorang diri dengan dua kotak _bento_. Cowok berambut merah itu berdecak kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia lalu menghela napas dan berjalan kembali ke 'rumahnya'.

**xxx**

"Aku pulang..."

Sedikit aneh mengucapkan kata ini ke rumah, yang sebenarnya bukan rumahnya. Kagami melepas sepatunya, sambil waspada dengan keberadaan Ni-go. Setelah yakin anjing kecil itu tidak ada di dekatnya, Kagami bergegas menuju kamar Kuroko.

Sama seperti kemarin, pintu geser itu terbuka sedikit. Mungkin memang sengaja dibiarkan seperti itu agar Ni-go bisa keluar masuk. Dan sama seperti kemarin, tangan Kagami yang ingin menggeser pintu itu dihentikan oleh suara tanpa nada.

"Kagami-kun? Selamat datang."

Kagami menenangkan hatinya, kaget karena suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Dia harus segera membiasakan diri dengan hal ini. Guru muda itu lalu menggeser pintu dan masuk. Dilihatnya Kuroko duduk bersandar di pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan halaman luar. Sama seperti kemarin, angin meniup rambut birunya, wajahnya menoleh ke arah Kagami.

Yang dipandang hanya terdiam di tempat. Balik memandang wajah Kuroko yang tak terbaca sedang memikirkan apa. Kagami memerhatikan perban yang menutupi mata cowok di depannya. Dia lalu mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko.

"Em, Kuroko. Ini ada _bento_ dari Kiyoshi, kau mau makan...?" Ajakan untuk makan bersama terhenti ketika dia melihat benda-benda yang ada di samping Kuroko. Piring, juga mangkuk untuk sup. Tidak ada yang tersisa di kedua alas makan tersebut.

"Makan bersama? Tentu saja." Mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Kagami mengangkat pandanganya dari piring itu. Kuroko yang tidak mendengar suara Kagami langsung memanggilnya. "Kagami-kun? Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah makan pagi?" Kagami menunjuk ke arah piring dan mangkuk. Hal yang percuma sebenarnya, karena Kuroko tak bisa melihat gestur itu. Tapi dia sepertinya mengerti karena tangannya menggapai mangkuk di dekatnya. Pandangannya masih terarah pada Kagami.

"Ya. Makan pagi yang dibuat Kagami-kun enak sekali." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kuroko. Perkataannya ini membuat Kagami kehilangan kata-kata sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa.. ada orang desa yang datang? Untuk, kau tahu..." Kagami tidak bisa berkata 'untuk membantumu'. Walau begitu, Kuroko mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kagami.

"Tidak. Tidak ada orang desa yang datang."

Kagami sedikit tercengang mendengar ini. Apa Kuroko melakukan semuanya sendiri? Walaupun ada Ni-go, hal itu tidak mungkin. Kuroko yang merasakan kebingungan Kagami menyambung lagi,

"Bukan orang desa yang datang. Tapi makhluk lain."

"Oh, begitu." Perlu beberapa detik bagi Kagami untuk mencerna perkataan Kuroko. "E, Eh? ! Apa maksudmu makhluk lain?"

"Kagami-kun, apa kau berdiri sekarang? Bisa duduk di dekatku?" Kuroko berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan yang menggapai udara kosong, seperti mencari sosok Kagami. Guru berambut merah itu akhirnya mendekat ke arah Kuroko dan duduk di depannya. Di mana tangan Kuroko langsung mencari tangan Kagami dan menggenggamnya.

"Ku, Kuroko?" Wajah Kagami memerah karena sentuhan tangan Kuroko yang dingin. Tunggu dulu, kenapa tangannya bisa sedingin ini? Refelek Kagami mengelus-eluskan ibu jarinya di tangan mungil Kuroko, menghangatkannya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Kagami-kun. Apa kau percaya adanya makhluk lain selain manusia?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu jawaban Kagami. Dia dapat merasakannya dari telapak tangan Kagami, bahwa guru muda itu sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

"Aku... tidak tahu. Yang bisa kukatakan adalah, aku hanya percaya apa yang aku lihat." Kagami menjawab dengan tenang. Sepertinya Kuroko puas dengan jawaban ini. Dilihatnya cowok berambut biru itu tetap tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau melihatnya?" Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko menjauhkan pandangannya dari wajah Kagami. Dia melihat ke samping, di tempat yang tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kagami memperhatikan baik-baik, Kuroko seperti sedang 'kontak mata' dengan makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat sang macan.

"Apa benar ada sesuatu di sana?" Kagami yang sedari tadi ikut melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Kuroko mengangkat alisnya. Mereka lalu kembali melihat wajah lawan bicara. Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Kagami-kun, tutup matamu." Mengikuti perkataan Kuroko, Kagami menutup kedua matanya. Di dalam kegelapan yang dilihatnya, dia hanya dapat merasakan kehadiran Kuroko dari hawa dan tangannya yang sudah cukup menghangat dalam genganggamnya. Dirasakan tangan dingin Kuroko yang satunya menyentuh wajahnya, sama seperti kemarin.

Dan ketika tangan itu terdiam, dia merasakan Kuroko mendekat ke arahnya. Kagami mencoba untuk tidak bergeming. Tapi hal itu tak bisa dia lakukan ketika dia merasakan bibir Kuroko mengecup kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Cowok rambut merah itu terkejut dan membuka matanya. Membuat Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangan. Untungnya, Kagami sadar dan langsung memegang kedua tangan Kuroko untuk menjaganya.

"A, apa yang tadi itu?" Wajah Kagami yang memerah menyaingi rambutnya.

"Wow, Kuroko. Tak kusangka kau bisa menciumnya semudah itu."

Mendengar kata 'cium', Kagami langsung menoleh ke asal suara untuk membantahnya. Tapi kata bantahan itu tertahan ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di situ. Di tempat kosong yang tadi, sekarang duduk seorang cowok dan asal suara tadi.

Cowok itu memakai _kimono_ berwarna hijau muda, dilapisi dengan _haori_* berwarna hitam. Selaras dengan rambut hitam pendeknya. Dia duduk bersila sambil memangku dagunya di tangan. Terlihat tertarik sekali dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kuroko.

"Oh, kau bisa melihatku sekarang? Tebakanmu tepat Kuroko!"

Kagami mangap. Masih terpana dengan seorang cowok yang kemungkinan bukan manusia ini. Suara lemah Kuroko lah yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya, aku senang. Kagami-kun..." Kuroko langsung oleng kehilangan kesadaran ke arah Kagami. Cowok berambut merah itu kaget dan membiarkan Kuroko bersender di dadanya.

"Ouch, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Angkat dia, akan kusiapkan _futon_." Cowok berambut hitam itu berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan _futon_ yang tadi dilipat dan disingkirkan di samping ruangan. Kagami menggendong Kuroko, dan kembali dikagetkan dengan betapa ringannya Kuroko.

"Um, kau..." Kagami menaruh Kuroko di _futon_, menutupi badannya dengan selimut, lalu menghadap ke arah si makhluk lain.

"Ah, ya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Aku sudah dengar tentangmu. Bukan hanya aku sih, tapi hampir semua 'makhluk lain'" Cowok itu menggerakkan kedua jari telunjuknya, untuk tanda kutip, "sudah mendengar tentangmu, Kagami Taiga."

Semua tahu tentangnya? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Biar Kuroko yang menjelaskan semuanya, ya? Sampai mana tadi... Oh, namaku. Aku Takao Kazunari. Salam kenal, Tiger!"

Kagami menyadari kalau makhluk lain,yang bernama Takao ini, sangat suka berbicara. Dia harus menyiapkan dirinya sampai Kuroko terbangun.

**xxx**

Gelap.

Dia kembali dalam kegelapan.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia sudah mendapatkan cahaya. Dia tidak mau berada di sini selamanya.

Tangannya terulur mencari cahaya-nya. Cahaya miliknya. Mulutnya terbuka memanggil nama itu.

"Kagami-kun..."

Dan tangan yang lebih besar dan kuat dari tangan mungilnya, tangan yang sangat hangat itu mengambil tangannya yang terulur.

"Kuroko ? Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara Kagami dan kehangatannya. Cahaya-nya ada di sini. Di sampingnya, menggengam tanganya. Kagami Taiga adalah cahaya miliknya.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah Kagami. Di mana bukan wajah yang dilihatnya, melainkan cahaya yang menerangi dunianya yang gelap.

"Heeei, jangan bermesraan dan meninggalkanku sendiri~"

Kuroko dibantu Kagami, duduk dan menoleh ke arah Takao. Dia dapat melihatnya, rambut hitam, wajahnya yang tersenyum senang, serta _kimono_ hijau hitamnya. Dia mendengar suara Kagami di sampingnya, membantah kata 'bermesraan'. Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan kembali menghadap ke arah cahaya-nya.

"Kagami-kun. Sampai mana Takao-kun menjelaskan padamu?"

Masih bergenggaman tangan, Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Tahu apa yang dimaksud cowok berambut biru itu.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya kalau di dunia ini ada yang 'makhluk lain'. Manusia sering menyebut mereka _youkai_*. Dan kalau Takao adalah salah satu _youkai_ yang tinggal di desa ini. Banyak _youkai_ lain yang tinggal di desa, dan mereka berteman dekat denganmu, juga entah bagaimana mereka tahu tentangku." Kagami menyimpulkan semua hal yang dibicarakannya dengan Takao selama Kuroko tertidur.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa para _youkai_ berteman dekat denganku?"

"Tidak." Kagami melirik ke arah Takao. "Takao tidak memberitahuku, walau ditanya."

"Hei, tentu saja. Itu melanggar privasi Kuroko, kan?" Dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Merenggangkan badannya. "Kalau begitu aku sampai di sini saja. Shin-chan akan marah, dia akan mengutukku kalau aku tidak kembali sekarang. Sampai nanti, Kuroko. Kagami."

"Ya, terima kasih. Takao-kun."

Takao tersenyum. Dan menghilang dari tempatnya berada. Kagami mengedipkan matanya. Perlu beberapa saat untuk memproses kalau Takao menghilang begitu saja.

"Kagami-kun. Apa ini sudah malam?" Pertanyaan Kuroko kembali menyadarkannya.

"Ah, iya. Sudah waktunya makan malam." Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. "Kuroko, sebenarnya para _youkai_ ini..."

"Aku bisa melihat mereka."

Kuroko tidak mendengar suara Kagami, tapi dia tahu kalau cowok itu meminta dirinya untuk melanjutkan penjelasan tersebut.

"Maksudku, benar-benar bisa melihat. Aku tahu seperti apa wajah Takao-kun. Dan kimono hijau hitam yang dipakainya. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu. Aku tak tahu Kagami-kun berwajah seperti apa, memakai apa, dan berekspresi seperti apa sekarang."

Sebenarnya, guru muda itu berekspresi campur aduk sekarang. Kagami memutar otaknya, mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Otaknya mulai mengatur ulang semua informasi yang diterimanya.

"Em, jadi singkatnya. Kau tidak bisa melihat manusia tapi bisa melihat _youkai_?" Kagami berkata pelan. Dijawab dengan anggukan Kuroko.

"Yang kulihat adalah kegelapan. Dan para _youkai_. Aku tak bisa melihat yang lainnya."

Seperti biasa, Kuroko menjawab tanpa nada. Kagami tak bisa menanggapi hal yang baru diterima ini. Jadi cowok berambut biru ini, sebagai pengganti tak bisa melihat apapun, dia hanya bisa melihat _youkai_?

"Tapi, Kagami-kun. Aku bisa melihat wujudmu, kau tahu?" Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, kembali memegang wajah Kagami.

"Kau adalah cahaya. Cahaya yang menerangi duniaku yang gelap."

Cowok berambut biru itu menurunkan tangannya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kagami. Mendengarkan detak jantung yang menenangkannya. Tanda bahwa Kagami, cahaya miliknya seorang, ada di sampingnya.

"Kuroko?" Kagami tahu kalau Kuroko masih lelah. Guru itu menaruh telapak tangannya di rambut biru Kuroko. Mengusapnya pelan. Dia masih punya banyak pertanyaan, tentang _youkai_, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa melihat mereka, juga tentang dia adalah cahaya. Tapi melihat keadaan Kuroko sekarang, dia menahan dirinya.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ya?"

Kuroko mengeratkan kedua genggaman tangannya. Baik yang sekarang masih bergandengan dengan Kagami, dan tangannya yang mencengkeram baju Kagami.

"Kumohon tetaplah di sampingku. Karena kau adalah cahayaku..."

Kagami tidak mendengar sisa dari perkataan Kuroko. Sangat pelan. Walau begitu, dia tahu kalau dia tak bisa meninggalkan Kuroko. Tangan yang tadinya mengelus kepala Kuroko, berpindah ke punggung, memeluk lembut Kuroko.

'_Karena kau adalah cahayaku. Dan aku adalah bayanganmu.'_

**xxx**

**#Second Things : You're My Light. I'm Your Shadow#**

**xxx**

**Sistem Senpai-Kouhai :** Sistem atau tata krama antara Senior dan Junior. Di Jepang, tata krama ini sangat di junjung tinggi. Dan sangat keras, terutama di lingkungan kerja. Mungkin agak mirip dengan sistem Indonesia yang 'senior selalu benar, junior selalu salah'.

**Keigo :** Di Jepang ada tingkatan dalam bahasa. Mirip Bahasa Jawa. Keigo berarti bahasa sopan, yang dipakai oleh orang yang lebih muda kepada yang lebih tua. Atau yang jabatannya lebih tinggi darinya. Baik di Manga maupun Anime, terlihat jelas Kagami susah berbicara bahasa sopan pada senpainya.

**Sup Miso, Tamogoyaki, onigiri : **Sup ala Jepang, telur dadar, dan nasi kepal. Makanan yang yang familiar di antara kita semua.

**Bento : **Bekal Jepang. Isinya (biasanya) komplit, dari nasi, lauk pauk, sampai buah.

**Tinggi badan :** Kagami tingginya 190 cm. Kiyoshi 193 cm. Btw, Kuroko 168 cm. Karakter cowok paling pendek di KuroBasu #dihajar Ignite pass

**Haori**: Jaket luar kimono. Coba tanya mbah google untuk image, ya.

**Youkai :** Siluman. Berbeda dengan hantu/arwah. Kalau hantu/arwah adalah jiwa manusia yang tak bisa tenang. Siluman lahir dari cerita, kekuatan gaib yang ada di suatu wilayah, juga lahir karena ada yang percaya padanya. **Dewa (Kami)** adalah siluman yang derajatnya lebih tinggi, punya kuil untuk tempat persembahannya, juga bertahan hidup dari doa orang yang percaya pada keberadaannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dari FFnet:  
Fanfic terinspirasi dari tiga hal. Yang pertama adalah Lagu Persona Alice – Vocaloid. Inspirasi untuk keadaan mata Kuroko. Kedua, manga yang judulnya (seingat saya) Last Summer Cinema. Inspirasi untuk rumah dan penampilan Kuroko dengan perban matanya. Ketiga, fanart di pixiv crossover KuroBasu dengan Natsume Yuujincho. Inspirasi untuk lanjutan cerita ini. Ups, Spoiler.
> 
> Fanfic yang saya transfer dari FFnet ke sini, karena FFnet kadang tidak bisa dibuka.  
Semoga bisa update setiap hari Senin :)


End file.
